Anniversary gift
by love-the-rain-1624
Summary: Logan doesn't know what gift to give Camille but then he gets an idea. *Lemon*


Logan's POV  
"what to do, what to do.." I asked myself as I was pacing around my room. Tomorrow will be mine and Camilles 4th aniversary. I wanted to give her something special. She is really special to me. I love her so much. Kendall, Carlos and James gave me some ideas but none of them were good enough. Then it hit me. I will gave her my virginity. I mean... I want her to know just how much she means to me. She's my everything. This is the perfect gift. I'm kinda nervous, I mean it will be mine and her first time but everything will be just fine.  
"So I'll pick you up at 5." I said to her.  
" Okay, I can't wait" she said.  
" See you, love you"  
" Love you too" then she hunged up.  
Okay... So today was the day. I'm getting really nervous.  
It was 4:50. I should leave. I checked if I had everything. Roses- check, necklace- check, car keys-check, myself-check. Okay, I have everything. So the plan is to go to her favourit restaurant, the a walk in the park, then we go back to my house cause our parents are on a vacation. I should really leave. I'm freaking out!  
My hands were shaking. I was standing in front of her door. ' Get yourself together. Play it cool. It will be fine.' I said to myself. I knocked. When she opened the door I froze. In front of me stood the most beautiful girl. She was wearing a blue dress that reached her knees. She was really beautiful.  
"you-you, uh.. Wow." great now I'm stuttering. Stupid. She giggled.  
"You are really beautiful" I said to her smiling. She blushed and said a shy thank you.  
"Shall we go?" I asked her.  
"We shall" she said  
Everything went ate and after we went for a that we went to my house.  
"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked her.  
"Sure" she answered.  
We decided to watch The Notebook. After the movie was done I looked at her. She looked at me and I started leaning in. She leaned in too. Then our lips met. I was kissing her passionatly. I love how her lips feel against mine. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer so practicaly she was sitting in my lap. My heart was beating very fast. I licked her lower lip for permision. She gasped and opened her mouth. I pushed mine into her mouth and explored it. She was moaning and I felt that my jeans are getting thighter. I was getting a boner. She moved her legs so they were on my hips. I knew she could feel my boner. But she didn't back up which was a good sign. I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.  
" Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked her.  
"Yes. I want my first time to be with the person I love. And that is you." she said smiling. I looked at her and kissed her again. I grabed her tights and stood up. I went up to my room, my lips never leaving hers. I put her on my bed and I hoverd over her. I broke the kiss and kissed down to her neck. She started moaning. My hands were behind her back going to her zipper. I unzipped it. I pulled her dress down slowly.  
Her hand were unbutoning my shirt and then she threw it across the room. Then she moved her hands to my back. I unclaped her bra then I started kissing her breasts. She was moaning and my pants were getting really uncomfortable. Her hand were going down to my abs then she unbuckled my belt and she pulled down the zipper. I stood up and took of my pants. There was a tent in my boxers. She looked at it then she blushed. I moved onto her .  
" Are you sure you wanna do this?" I whispered.  
"Yes" she said. I kissed her hard and moved my hand towards her clit. I started masaging it. She was moaning like crazy. Then she moaned my name. My cock way throbbing. Her fingers were hocked in my boxer briefs and she pulled it down. My cock was standing tall just for her. She shyly touched it and I moaned. She smirked. She then started to pump it. I was moaning her name. I was really turned on and if she continued I wouldn't be able to show her my love towards her. I took her hand of me. I took a condom out of my jeans and put it on. I put it on her entrance.  
I looked at her for approval and she nodded. I pushed it into her and tears were rolling down her cheeks. I leaned in and kissed them away. I stayed still until she was ready. I was kissing her face to calm her down. Her walls her hugging me. It felt so good. After a minute she nodded and I started to move slowly. She started to moan and grabbed my shoulders. I was in the ninth cloud. It felt so good. I continued to move in and out of her. We were both moaning. Her walls were contracting and I knew she was close and so was I.  
" Ohh. Logan. I'm close baby" she moaned.  
" Me too baby" I moaned. I started to move a little faster. And we both came at the same time. Her walls were hugging my cock thight. Her hips were meeting my hips. After we rode our orgasm I fell next to her. I kissed her deeply and she kissed back with the same pasion.  
I looked in her eyes.  
" I love you so much. You mean the world to me." I said softly. She had tears in her eyes. She grabed my face a kissed me soflty.  
" I love you too Logan, so much" she said. I smiled and she smiled back. I hugged her and she put her head on my chest and we fell asleep.  
I heard that someone opened the door.  
" Hello my fellow friend" Bea screamed. Then she looked at us and she smirked. Me and Camille started to blush.  
" Uuuu, you naughty people, I'm gonna leave now but I want details later" she said and she winked at us.


End file.
